bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 5
An Afternoon With Blade It's been a few hours now since I was at the shooting range. Now it was lunchtime and I was sitting with Liam and Jerry again in the mess hall. "So what actually did you do prior to coming here?" Liam asked me. I looked up from my plate of fruit and snake (I believe rattlesnake) and asked him, "Now why is my rap sheet a concern of yours? You think I might slit your throat or something like that?" "No", he answered. "I'm just curious. Besides, we're all friends. It's a good thing to know each other". "Firstly, you two got a long way to earn my trust. I've been stabbed in the back too many times to just start trusting stangers, especially those who I just met yesterday. And secondly, my life is really fucked up. So fucked up that I don't even like sharing it with other people", I explained to him. "Well, it ain't like your rap sheet is going to be kept secret to everyone else in the entire camp. Brad's totally going to be telling people about it. At least if you tell us what you, we wouldn't tell anyone. But it's your choice. We won't pressure you if you don't want to share", Liam stated. I took a bite out of the rattlesnake and just to change the topic, I asked them, "Is there any form of entertainment around here?" "None", Jerry said. "Are you serious? How is it that you guys survive without being mindless drones?" I asked shockingly. "Well, Bryon does make everyone watch movies on Sunday nights. But they're usually awful", Liam told me. "How awful are we talking? Like Disney-awful?" I asked him. "Disney and black-and-white movie-awful. He makes us watch these movies that only old people and little kids like to watch", Liam said. "And they're mandatory?" I asked them. They both then nodded 'yes'. "Somebody kill me. Movies that either old people or little kids like are the worse. Jeez, we like watching today's movies and television shows that has large amounts of violence or sick jokes", I stated. "Tell it to Bryon and let's see how he'll react", Jerry said. "I rather peel onions than to watch those kinds of movies", I told them. "Speaking of which, don't you have to start doing that today at one?" Liam asks. "Yeah, I do. Damn it", I said. "Look on the bright side, one day down and seven more to go after today", Jerry suggested. "That's not a bright side", I told him. "But I do appreciate the optimism". I ate more of my food and talked more to them until it was 1 PM. That was when I went back into the kitchen and started peeling the onions alone for the next four hours. Jeez, don't these people have enough onions? Four Hours Later; 5:00 PM "Finally, relieve", I spat out as I rushed out the back door after spending four hours peeling onions. Seriously, why does this camp need all those onions? I haven't seen anyone even eat one during lunch and now it was dinner time. I'm don't even want to go in the mess hall to eat dinner now since all those damn onions have messed with my eyes. Last thing I need is for every one here to think that I'm a huge cry baby. I took out a cigarette from the pack that I hid in one of the socks I'm wearing, but then realized that I didn't have a lighter on me. "Damn", I said as I slid the cigarette in my pocket. "Hey stranger, don't put that cigarette away. You're lucky that I have matches on you". I turned to my left and saw Blade approaching me. "Hey Blade, how are you doing?" I asked her. "Good, just came back from the town of Greenwood and Valina going on a supply run", he told me. "Supply run? What are you, a smuggler?" I asked her. "Pretty much. I get almost anything that I need and I sometimes sell it to other kids", she tells me. "Really? I could have sworn that you just gave me that pack of cigarettes without payment", I told her. "That's because I was testing you", she states. "Testing me for what?" I asked her. "How about you follow me somewhere? I want to show you something", she then says, ignoring my question. "Why not? I rather not go in the mess hall like this right now", I told her. I started follwing her away from the mess hall. "What is it that you want to show me? You plan on gutting me open or something?" I joked. "No, that is something that I wanna do to Brad right now", she states. "What did he do to piss you off?" I asked her. "Believe it or not, he's a snitch. Bryon Palmer relies on Brad to report to him about anything suspicious. In fact, Bryon has a handful of 'snitches' that will report to him". "How do you know this?" I asked her. "I know everything about Bryon. What he does, where he goes, when he does his things, everything", she tells me. "You're a stalker?" I asked her. "No. It's a long story, one that I don't even want to discuss to anyone", she says. "The one thing I don't like is to be left in suspense. I can't stand people who leave me in suspense about their personal life", I told her. "Trust me, you wouldn't understand even if I told you. It's complicated", she said. "Please tell me you're not a spy for someone I know. I dealt with one and that's enough for my lifetime", I begged her. "What, no. I'm nothing like that. You had someone spy on you before?" she said in shock. "It's a long story", I told her. After a while of following a trail, she stopped and pointed into the trees. "We have to cut through here". "Through the woods. What about the snakes, gators and possible venemous spiders that live in there?" I asked her. "We'll be fine. It's the lions, tigers and bears that we have to worry about", Blade joked. She then went straight into the woods while I followed her. While walking, I couldn't help but trip over a few roots popping out of the ground. "Damn roots. Why can't they stay under the ground like they should?" I mumbled under my breath. "Quit bitchin'. We're almost there", she said. After another minute of me tripping on roots and also stepping in puddles, we made it to a shack right next to a dock. There was a wooden boat by the dock and from the looks of it, it was completely rotten. "What is this?" I asked her. "It's a dock. Duh", Blade replied. "I know that. I mean why is this here?" I asked. "Believe it or not, Camp Greenwood use to be a drug smuggling operation runned by a drug Cartel back in the 70s and early 80s. They would fly in coke through the Everglades and store them in what would be the mess hall right now". "How do you know this?" I asked her. "It's called research. This generation of kids do have what is called the internet", she retorted. "You're the queen of sarcastic replies, do you know that? Plus, not everything is on the internet", I replied. "Yeah, whatever. How about I show you what's inside?" she asks. She led me into the shed and then showed me what she had in there. When Blade said that she was a smuggler, I never would have imagine that she would smuggle in almost anything. She had almost everything that a teenager would need to survive this nightmare of a camp. She had sodas, boozes, beef jerkies, cigarettes, chewing tobacco, weed, candy, Playboy Magazine, etc. And there was also one magazine that caught my attention. I picked it up and looked at it. "National Lampoon? Didn't they stop making a decade ago?" I asked her. "I happen to find that issue one day in Bryon's office", she said. "I have not read an issue of these in 6 years now. My dad....err, legal guardian....err, I don't know what to refer to him as now. Anyway, he use to collect every issue of these. He had all of them. And he also had all the movies that they made. His favorite was all the ''Vacation ''films". "I'm guessing that he was a Chevy Chase fan", she pointed out. "Yeah. At one point, I guess I was too before I got too involved with schoolwork", I told her. "Guess what, so is Bryon Palmer", Blade said. "I swear, he looks just like him back in the 80s", I told her. "You're not the only one that notices that", she said. She then picked up a pack of Sprunk and two bags of beef jerky. "Want some good dinner?" she asks. "I rather now", I said. We walked out the shack and she closed the door behind her. She then sat down beside against the wall. "Well, sit down", she offered. I sat down beside her just as she opened up her bag of beef jerky. I sat down beside her just as she handed me my bag and opened it. "Man, I LOVE beef jerky. I haven't had it in a long time", I stated. Blade then handed me three cans of Sprunk. "Thanks. I don't have any money on me, but I will repay you anyway I can", I told her. "Don't worry about it. I think I know how you can repay me, but let's wait till your punishment is over", she tells me. "Okay. Whatever it is, I'll do it", I told her. I opened one of my cans of Sprunk and started drinking. Out of the blue while stuffing myself, Blade then asked, "So, what's the deal with you? You have father issues?" I sat my can down carefully and looked over to her. "It's a long story. One that really doesn't make any sense at all. If anything, my story has the potential of being a crappy Vinewood film", I told her. "Trust me, my story is probably far worse than yours", she said. "Want to share then?" I asked her. "After you", she insisted. "Well, let's start to say that my story is nothing more than a tragedy. I use to have a very good life. I had a loving father, but a neglectful mother. I never let her bother me though because aside from my loving father, I also had good friends. But then six years ago, he was killed while on duty. One of his friends did survive, but left for a number of years to get away from the man responsible. By then, my mom abused me alot as well as all kinds of subtances. During my first semester of high school, I beat my teacher up because she wouldn't stop fussing me out and so I was expelled and soon starting attending Bullworth Academy afterwards. But then later on in my time at Bullworth, I find out from my dad's friend who returned months before that some mercenary killed my parents. So I've been at war against them since. One point, it seemed like I killed him but no, he survived. Months after that, some bitch that was working for the goverment was sent to spy on me and soon forced me working for the government. Things were fucked up, then my dad's friend then tells me that he's my real dad and that my dead dad was my legal guardian that he gave me to after God-knows-what. If only he told me this back then, then I wouldn't be pissed off at him for....well, all that has happened". Blade looked at me in awe. "You know how to handle guns?" she asked me. "You should have seen me a while ago. I beat Brad at the shooting range", I told her. "You know that he's going to be calling for blood now? He takes his records at the shooting range very seriously", she tells me. "So does his cousin Ted when it comes to football and I beat his ass plenty of times", I said. "I met Ted Thompson too. He's just a weak little girl", Blade spat out. "Tell me about it", I said. "So tell me, have you killed anyone before? What's it like?" I stared at her straight in the eyes and told her, "It's nothing like in the movies. The first time I killed someone, I felt a part of myself just go away. I guess you could say my innocences was that part. Still, I try not to think about it. Even though it was entirely self-defense, it....it....it ruins you in a way". "Well, I'm sorry I asked", Blade said. "Don't worry about it", I told her. "So, what's your story? Why are you here?" I then asked her. "Well, let's just say that I'm looking for something", she tells me. "What kind of something?" I asked her. "Skeletons", she stated. "Skeletons? Like animal skeletons?" I asked her. "Human skeletons?" she said. "Okay, that's just weird", I told her. "There's a myth about Bryon and that he killed some girl while she slept in her cabin", she said. "The same cabin that you sleep in?" I asked her. "You bet", she confirmed. I took out a handful of beef jerky and ate it. "You think Bryon is an psycho? When did this all happen" I asked her. "This happened back in 1986 according to the myth", she stated. "Well, let's just hope that it's a myth and not an actual fact", I stated. "I hope it's not a myth. I want to see that asshole go to prison and call his cellmate his bitch", she said. After eating all the beef jerky, I stuffed two cans of Sprunk into my pocket and handed the trash to Blade. "Have a trash can in there?" I asked. "Don't worry, we'll just throw it into the swamp. The more trash goes into the Everglades, the more money the park rangers request out of Bryon's pocket", she said. "I like the way you think", I told her. I then threw the garbage into the water and then we walked back to Camp Greenwood. "By the way, could you not tell anyone about what I do?" I asked her. "Trust me man, you're secret is safe with me", she tells me. "Thanks", I said. "You know, I think this might be the start of a good friendship", she said. "Just don't stab me in the back", I warned her. "That isn't something that I plan on doing. Not anytime soon", she joked. "Haha", I said. We then went back through the woods and then got back on camp ground. "In one week, I'm going to need you. Just do your punish and stay out of trouble. But in the meantime, maybe we should hang out again". "How about tomorrow?" I asked her. "Tomorrow then", she agreed. We then started making our way to our individual cabins. Tonight was pretty good. Can't wait for tomorrow. Category:Blog posts